Regrettable curiosité
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Pour MmeRoronoa! Quand on a affaire à Szayel, il vaut mieux éviter de se montrer trop curieux, et surtout, éviter d'ouvrir des portes sans savoir où elles mènent. Ishida l'apprendra vite à ses dépends.


**Titre :** Regrettable curiosité

**Disclaimer **: Bleach ne m'appartient pas, comme vous le savez. ("Et heureusement", souffla Ishida, froid.)

**Résumé :** petit lemon Szayel x Ishida, un cadeau pour MmeRoronoa qui me l'avait demandé n.n! Tu voulais quelque chose avec Ishida, voilà n.n! J'espère qu'il te plaira, je pense ne pas avoir trop amoché ce pauvre quincy! Si si, on peut faire pire /air inquiet/.

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** Sadisme (Szayel), un-con. En même temps, vu le pairing, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une grande histoire romantique...

**Note 1 :** Nora-Elsa : Ishida doit me détester, maintenant...

Ishida : Comment as tu deviné? Comment as-tu pu avoir une idée aussi tordue?

Nora-Elsa : C'était un cadeau /air joyeux/. Sinon je préfère écrire sur Grimmjow n.n! Je préfère le 100 pour 100 arrancar (et assimilé). Merci à toutes mes revieweuses anonymes qui je n'ai pas pu répondre! Iloveyaoi, je suis contente que mes fics t'aient plu!! J'espère que si tu repasses par là, celle-ci te plaira aussi!

Ishida /air furieux/ : Mais ne l'encouragez surtout pas!!

**Note 2 :** Le texte est assez long, mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper en deux chapitres. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le combat était interrompu. Szayel venait de les laisser pour changer de vêtements, et ils avaient décidé de ne pas l'attendre : aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu de se suicider pour aujourd'hui. Ishida, Renji, Pesce et Dondochakka courraient donc dans les couloirs pour fuir le scientifique fou.

-Un instant, pensa Ishida. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Il sentait le reiatsu d'Ichigo qui combattait un adversaire plutôt coriace. On pouvait penser que les deux combattants restaient à peu près au même endroit, ils n'étaient pas partis pour faire une promenade autour de Las Noche. Alors pourquoi ces reiatsus semblaient _tourner_?

Il s'arrêta de courir.

-Et si... C'était nous qui... Tournions? Bordel!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Viens! cria Renji en s'apercevant de l'absence du quincy.

-Attends! Je crois que c'est un piège!

-Quoi?

-Tu ne sens pas le reiatsu d'Ichigo? Rappelle toi où il était tout à l'heure!

Renji sembla comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que... On tourne en rond sans s'en apercevoir?

-Oui.

-Merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Uryû réfléchit quelques secondes, ignorant les commentaires et grimaces des deux hollows qui les accompagnaient.

-Peut-être qu'en se déplaçant en ligne droite, à travers les murs, on pourrait échapper à ce truc. Basons nous aussi le reiatsu d'Ichigo.

-Ok. Par là? demanda Abarai en montrant un bout de mur.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Hurle, Zabimaru, s'écria le shinigami en entreprenant le travail de démolition.

La paroi n'y résista pas, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans un couloir parallèle au premier. Ils se dirigèrent vers le mur suivant qui subit le même sort. Ils continuèrent leur évasion jusqu'à une salle où Renji, fatigué, décida de faire une rapide pause.

Ishida examina l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une grande salle ressemblant un peu à celle où ils avaient combattu l'octavo. Il y avait même une porte comme celle où Szayel-Apporo avait disparu.

-On y va! s'exclama Abarai en se levant et en fixant le mur d'un air décidé.

Le quincy, intrigué, s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien, la salle derrière était très sombre. Mais il aperçut assez vite l'écran d'un ordinateur.

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il vit que la petite salle était vide et semblait inoffensive. Ishida entra et se pencha vers l'ordinateur. L'écran affichait une vidéo, probablement une caméra de surveillance. Il poussa une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'il vit Renji et les deux autres surgir sur l'écran, se disputant. Et un plan de Las Noche avec un couloir qui bougeait.

-Mais alors, c'est lui qui... fit-il à mi-voix, comprenant que tout était machiné.

-Exactement, répondit une voix dans son dos, résonnant dans le silence de la salle.

Ishida se retourna brusquement. Szayel était devant l'unique porte, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Il avait commencé à se changer, comme il l'avait dit, mais portait encore son hakama brûlé.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit que vous ne faisiez que danser sur la paume de ma main? Si vous m'aviez écouté, vous n'auriez pas perdu de temps à faire tous ces efforts inutiles. Et en plus pour venir me déranger alors que j'étais en train de me changer. C'est impoli. Et gênant, pour moi.

Le scientifique sourit encore, moqueur. Sa voix douce ne parvenait pas à masquer l'aura malfaisante qui émanait de lui. Ishida ne répondit pas, trop choqué par la surprise et la situation qui se dessinait.

-Néanmoins, je dois dire que tu as été plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, quincy. Tu as remarqué assez vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si j'allais vous laisser vous échapper... Vous êtes des cobayes si intéressants...

-Enfoiré, murmura Uryû.

-Allons, quincy, reste poli. Et puisque tes amis semblent décidés à tourner en rond pour encore un moment, profitons-en pour passer un peu de temps ensembles.

Ishida se tendit. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, on dirait un petit animal piégé. Un chaton, je dirais...

-Ne m'insulte pas! s'écria le "chaton" énervé.

-Oh, un reste de fierté? Plus pour très longtemps. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous deux, vous serez très contents de mourir rapidement. Si je vous accorde cette faveur. Vous m'avez quand même agacé, et vous avez aussi bien abîmé mes vêtements, lança Szayel de sa voix onctueuse en regardant son hakama d'un œil critique.

Le brun ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Après tout, c'était un combat, non?

-En attendant cet acte final du combat, il y a deux-trois petites choses que j'aimerais vérifier. Tu vois, quincy, si j'ai toutes les informations sur toi, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut voir que par soi-même, des choses qu'aucune caméra ne peut rendre, continua le scientifique d'un ton légèrement rêveur.

Uryû était maintenant plus tendu qu'aucun arc quincy ne l'avait jamais été. Le regard de Szayel semblait le jauger, comme un acheteur une pièce de tissu ou un animal qu'il pensait acquérir. Un regard de scientifique dépourvu de scrupules. Et le sourire satisfait qui vint compléter le tableau n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire, affirma-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Il tendit le bras, prêt à faire venir son arc. L'espada pencha la tête d'un air compatissant et railleur avant de préciser :

-Et moi je ne te laisserai pas la possibilité d'abimer quoi que ce soit ici. Ces ordinateurs sont quand même précieux, et je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que tu casses quelque chose en te débattant.

Il disparut.

Ishida tressaillit et commença à faire venir son arc, par réflexe. Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le poignet, faisant s'évanouir l'arc spirituel dans une gerbe d'étincelles, et se retrouva plaqué contre une partie du socle de l'ordinateur dépourvue de clavier, la main de l'arrancar le bloquant au niveau du torse. Il tenta de se dégager.

-Tu n'es pas très docile, constata l'espada en lui attrapant le deuxième poignet avec un doigt, lui immobilisant les deux bras d'une seule main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire? interrogea Ishida sans cesser d'essayer de briser la prise du scientifique.

-As-tu la peau douce, quincy?

Uryû resta quelques secondes interloqués par l'étrange demande.

-Mais... Tu avais dit... Tu avais dit à Abarai que tu ne t'intéressais pas à ces choses là, bredouilla Ishida en se remémorant la scène où Renji avait fait exploser un kidô dans la figure du scientifique.

-Effectivement. Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'exhibitionnisme. Quant au bondage et ses dérivés... Je préfère être celui qui attache, rétorqua suavement Szayel. Cela te paraît-il si surprenant?

-Enfoiré! Lâche moi! s'écria le quincy sentant poindre la terreur.

-Ishida! Où es-tu? cria la voix de Renji, transmise par la caméra.

Szayel regarda un instant l'écran et sourit à sa victime.

-Ils te chercheront encore un moment, j'ai fait disparaître la porte. Je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons dérangés, petit chaton.

-Enfoiré! Je ne suis pas ton jouet!

-Maintenant, si. Il va falloir te faire à cette idée.

Le scientifique approcha son visage de celui d'Ishida, qui détourna la tête, dégoûté. Il lui lécha le cou, notant avec amusement le sursaut de l'autre et ses efforts pour l'en empêcher.

Uryû était terrifié. Il était aux mains de ce type, qui était complètement taré, peut-être pire que Mayuri! Il sentait comme une aura malfaisante qui émanait de lui, sans aucun rapport avec son reiatsu. Cet arrancar était un sadique de la pire espèce et dieu sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir ce que ce fou voudrait lui faire. Et lorsque Renji finirait pas le retrouver, il serait trop tard.

Szayel se lassa de jouer avec la gorge de sa victime. Appuyant son genou sur le torse d'Ishida qui se sentit étouffé, il libéra l'une de ses mains pour saisir le visage du quincy et y poser les lèvres.

Uryû en trembla de fureur et de dégoût. Il sentit la langue de l'autre s'introduire dans sa bouche, lui donnant la nausée.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, quincy, se moqua Szayel lorsqu'il se recula. Laisse moi te faire un petit cadeau... Pour te féliciter de ta sagacité inattendue.

Ishida lu dans son regard que le cadeau devait être empoisonné. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le scientifique sortir une seringue de sa poche.

-J'ai préparé ça quand je t'ai vu t'approcher de cette porte. Pour que tu sois entièrement à moi.

Szayel eut un rire effrayant.

-Tu vas aimer mes petits traitements, quincy, et bien plus que tu ne le souhaites...

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'horreur quand il comprit. Un aphrodisiaque!

-Je vois que tu as compris... Tu vas voir, je n'aurai même plus besoin de tenir, se moqua le scientifique.

-Enflure, siffla Uryû entre ses dents.

-Génie, je préfère, répliqua l'octavo d'un ton amusé en lui plantant la seringue dans le bras.

Ishida eut mal pendant quelques secondes, puis la douleur s'estompa, laissant une sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression que son sang s'échauffait et coulait à toute allure dans ses veines, lui procurant un sentiment de fébrilité. Il croisa le regard moqueur de Szayel.

-Enfoiré, cria-t-il.

-Ishidaaaa! appela la voix de Renji.

Le scientifique se pencha sur sa victime et l'embrassa de force à nouveau. Le brun sentit sa tension s'accroître d'une manière inquiétante. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas la peur.

Szayel sourit encore, puis le souleva et l'emporta vers un mur. Une porte y apparut et s'ouvrit, découvrant une petite pièce faiblement éclairée, comportant un sofa et un tapis. Le quincy se débattit sans pour autant échapper à la prise de l'espada. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs ne rien sentir des efforts de son prisonnier qu'il déposa sur le canapé.

-Nous serons mieux ici, déclara l'homme aux cheveux roses dans un petit rire sadique.

Sa main glissa sur les vêtements d'Uryû et retira la petite cape qu'il portait autour des épaules. Ce dernier essaya sans succès d'empêcher les doigts de l'autre d'atteindre les boutons qui la tenaient.

Puis l'espada tira sur la fermeture-éclair et glissa la main par l'ouverture. Ishida tressaillit en sentant les doigts nus de Szayel-Apporo glisser sur sa peau.

-Comme je le pensais, murmura l'octavo avec une moue satisfaite.

Il effleura un téton, faisant frissonner le garçon.

-Ce type est un taré! Il a mangé ses subordonnés! Ne te plie pas à ses caprices! s'exhorta-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Mais le produit qu'il lui avait injecté était fort. Même revoir le visage tordu de douleur de Lumina et son cri lorsqu'il avait été tué de cette horrible manière ne parvenait pas à changer les frissons de plaisir en dégoût. Mais aurait-il jamais cru que son torse était une zone si sensible, si érogène?

Il revit Szayel mangeant le fraccion, un bout de bras déchiqueté dépassant de sa bouche. L'image s'estompa en voyant ces lèvres revenir vers lui pour lui arracher un troisième baiser. La langue passant sur les lèvres de son tortionnaire qui le regarde d'un air amusé. Puis les yeux, si proches, si froids, leurs lunettes se frôlant presque.

Il sursauta en sentant la langue du scientifique se promener sur ses lèvres, puis profitant de l'occasion offerte, s'insérer dans sa bouche, s'enrouler autour de sa langue.

-Non! C'est immonde! pensa le quincy.

Mais c'était doux, contre toute attente, doux. Et agréable.

-Non! Ce n'était pas agréable! hurla intérieurement le brun.

Szayel ouvrit son haut et le lui retira, malgré sa résistance. L'air tiède le fit frissonner, les deux mains de l'espada encore plus. L'arrancar lui jeta un regard moqueur, comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait. Son débat intérieur était-il à ce point visible sur son visage?

Écartant un bras qui s'opposait à lui, le scientifique approcha son visage du torse de sa victime et y passa la langue.

-Ah! cria Ishida à son contact humide.

-Ça te plaît? l'interrogea-t-il dans un rire.

-Non, nia l'autre.

Cette réponse déclencha l'hilarité de l'espada qui s'attaqua au pantalon du brun.

-Arrête ça, enflure!

-Bientôt tu me supplieras de continuer petit quincy, s'amusa l'arrancar, faisant glisser le tissu sur les hanches de sa victime.

Il arracha les chaussures sans même les regarder et se débarrassa du pantalon. Uryû rougit quand il se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant l'autre. Les mains de son tortionnaire coururent sur ses cuisses. Ishida eut l'impression que son sang explosait un record de vitesse dans ses artères, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Szayel prit son temps pour retirer son boxer. Ses mains se baladèrent dessus comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, puis s'arrêtèrent près de l'élastique. Il offrit un autre sourire moqueur à sa victime, puis, doucement, commença à tirer sur le tissu, repoussant les mains du garçon qui tentaient de l'en empêcher. Le quincy était devenu cramoisi.

-Enfoiré, souffla-t-il alors que le sous-vêtement lui arrivait au niveau des genoux.

L'octavo lança le vêtement à travers la pièce et s'offrit une courte pause pour observer Ishida nu. Il avait des muscles fins et bien dessinés, comme il le pensait. Et il était maintenant rouge comme une tomate, comme il l'avait prévu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être nu devant quelqu'un, apparemment.

Szayel s'assit au bord du divan, contre le garçon. Il posa une main sur ses hanches et caressa la peau en direction des fesses. L'autre sembla électrisé, bien qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, évitant le regard du scientifique.

L'arrancar s'allongea sur lui et utilisa sa main libre pour forcer Uryû à le regarder ; il l'embrassa de nouveau, guettant les réactions de son partenaire. Le produit devait bientôt commencer à faire réellement effet.

Uryû sentait la peau de l'espada contre son torse et le tissu de son hakama contre ses jambes. Une peau contre la sienne, une peau attirante.

-Non, il n'est pas attirant! s'affola une voix dans sa tête.

Le scientifique introduit un doigt dans l'intimité du brun, le faisant bondir contre lui et crier encore une fois. Il en profita pour lui lécher le cou, taquin, ce qui fit que Ishida tenta de reculer son buste loin de l'espada, se heurtant au dossier du divan.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas me résister plus longtemps, petit chaton...

Il introduit un deuxième doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le quincy. Il lâcha le visage de sa victime, et, se décalant un peu sur le côté, saisit son sexe avec douceur.

-Non... Non! supplia le garçon.

-Non... Ou bien oui? demanda Szayel en écartant les doigts à l'intérieur du brun.

Il eut droit à un autre gémissement, qu'il fit se prolonger en caressant doucement la verge de sa victime. Il se pencha et lui lécha l'oreille et sentit soudain quelque chose durcir dans sa main. Ishida devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible, et se mit à haleter sous les caresses de l'autre.

Puis, brusquement, Szayel le lâcha et se redressa. Uryû lui jeta un regard torturé, lui arrachant un sourire, un de plus. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec ses adversaires ; était-ce vraiment un défaut de faire durer le plaisir?

Il se leva et s'écarta, observant le visage en feu du quincy, son regard rempli de honte et de désir.

-Alors, serais-tu une victime consentante, quincy?

Ishida baissa les yeux. L'octavo eut un rire sadique, et commença à retirer son hakama. L'autre lui jeta un regard effrayé. Effrayé, mais tenaillé par l'envie que l'espada se rapproche de lui et continue à le caresser.

Le scientifique, nu à son tour, revint vers l'autre et enjamba son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il est trop près de moi pour... Mais il veut que je le... pensa avec frayeur le garçon.

-Montre-moi tes talents, ordonna Szayel.

Un reste de fierté secoua le brun. Il serra les dents avec colère. Il ne ferait pas ce que ce taré voulait de lui.

-Ne me déçois pas, susurra l'arrancar en passant un doigt sur l'un des tétons d'Ishida qui tressaillit de désir.

Le quincy leva les yeux et rencontra le regard implacable du scientifique. Tout son corps réclamait la peau de l'espada. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur parcourant son corps, et céda à la demande de Szayel. Il leva une main, et prit dans sa bouche le sexe du numéro huit qui le regardait avec un sourire railleur.

-Applique toi bien, petit quincy, il n'y aura pas d'autre lubrifiant.

Ishida sentit son cœur cogner comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il s'attendait à ce qui allait lui arriver. Pire, il le voulait de chaque fibre de son corps. Pourtant, l'entendre dire par la voix de l'autre lui amena une pointe d'angoisse, comme si tout ça devenait concret d'un seul coup.

Szayel passa la main dans les cheveux de son futur uke. Il était plutôt doué, pour une première fois avec un homme. Peut-être le garderait-il encore un peu après le combat...

-Ça suffit, lâcha-t-il en sentant qu'il était près.

Il se recula et saisit les jambes de garçon. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard terrifié.

-Allons, ne fait pas cette tête là, petit chaton, se moqua-t-il, c'est toi qui l'a voulu, après tout!

Il leva les chevilles d'Uryû et les posa sur ses épaules, dévoilant l'intimité du garçon qui ferma les yeux un bref instant, gêné, mais qui les rouvrit en sentant quelque chose appuyer et s'introduire entre ses reins.

-Aah! cria-t-il sous le coup de la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, crispant sa main dans un coussin.

Szayel ne sembla pas y prêter attention et poussa encore plus. Après une nouvelle vague de douleur qui le fit crier à nouveau, Uryû commença à sentir le plaisir arriver, remplaçant progressivement la douleur. Il se détendit un peu et haleta en sentant le sexe de l'espada aller et venir dans son corps.

L'espada eut un sourire satisfait. Son uke était agréablement étroit, comme il pouvait s'y attendre en voyant sa stature et sachant que c'était sa première fois. Et peut-être pas sa dernière avec lui... En tout cas, voir le fier quincy rougir et se tordre de plaisir sous ses assauts était vraiment plaisant. Et encore plus excitant. Peut-être pourrait-il lui "offrir" une deuxième fois à la fin de leur combat, lorsqu'il ne serait plus sous l'effet de son produit. Il était curieux de voir si à ce moment là le désir resterait, agrémenté par les souvenirs qu'il était en train de lui faire, et s'il supplanterait sa honte...

Uryû gémit sous le coup plus fort que les autres et finit par jouir en sentant Szayel se libérer en lui. Il retomba sur les coussins et commença à reprendre ses esprits. Szayel se leva et ouvrit la porte pour quitter la pièce. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna et lança :

-Rhabille-toi, et ne faisons pas attendre tes amis. L'acte final de cette pièce est à jouer.

Il hésita un instant et ajouta :

-Si tu survis à ce combat, nous reprendrons cette petite conversation. J'aime voir ton regard de chaton, _quincy._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le combat reprenait. Renji lui lança un regard inquiet, se demandant quelle torture avait subit Ishida pour qu'il soit aussi épuisé. Il le réconforterait à la fin du combat. s'ils survivaient...

* * *

Votre avis n.n? C'est pas mon couple préféré, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même!


End file.
